paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
HRL-7
|unlock = 38 |slot = 1 |price = $696,800 |mag = 1 |type = Single Shot |max_ammo = 4 |rate_of_fire = 30 |reload_time = 4.7 seconds |damage = 10,000 |accuracy = 18 |stability = 9 |concealment = 5 |threat = 37 }} The HRL-7 is a secondary rocket-propelled grenade launcher added with the release of Overkill Pack DLC. It is available to DLC owners at reputation level . Overview The HRL-7 is the first handheld launcher available to the crew and is found in under the "Special" category along with the OVE9000 saw. The HRL-7 is by far the strongest weapon in the game on a per-shot basis, dealing a massive amount of damage capable of killing any special unit (with the probable exception of a Headless Titandozer from the Safehouse Nightmare heist) with a single shot. It has the added benefit of killing anything unfortunate enough to be standing near the the target in a relatively wide blast zone. As such, it can be a very effective situational secondary to use against clusters of enemies or to instantly kill a Bulldozer. This is especially useful on Death Wish difficulty where Skulldozers are quite common and can soak up a lot of punishment before going down. However, the weapon's incredible damage is balanced by its inability to replenish ammunition from drops (meaning it is completely reliant on ammo bags) and its very low total ammo of 4. It is also capable of having only a single shot loaded at any time, thus making Mag Plus useless. The HRL-7 has a quite slow reload, and must be reloaded after each shot, even when under the effects of Swan Song and Bullet Storm. The usefulness of the weapon also diminishes on lower difficulties, as its monstrous damage is often wasted on weaker enemies and few, if any, situations require its extreme firepower. The only attachments available for HRL-7 are scopes. Summary Pros: * Highest per-shot damage in the game with a great splash radius * Good accuracy and more precise compared to other explosive-based weapons * Farthest effective range of all explosive weapons. Cons: * No ammo pickups * Only 4 rockets can be carried without Fully Loaded * Horrible concealment with no concealment increasing modifications * Single shot * Long reload * Outright lethal friendly fire damage Tips * Fully Loaded basic adds a single round to the player's stock, though the Aced effect is of no use for a player with the HRL-7 because the launcher does not replenish spent ammunition via pickups. * The HRL-7 is capable of killing a fully-armored Skulldozer in a single body shot, so fire away. Aim for the center of mass or a crowd of enemies for the best result. * Be careful when firing around teammates, since the massive splash damage can seriously harm or down them outright. * It is highly advised to not use the RPG around Tasers. Their shock attack will cause you to forcibly launch the rocket, which is very likely to get you killed. * As with Frag Grenades and GL40 grenades, the projectile will explode if shot in mid-air. Take care when firing. ** Be very careful when firing this weapon while under direct heavy fire from law enforcers. There is a chance that they will detonate the rocket upon launch with a stray shot, causing it to explode in your face and damage you, and anyone else unlucky enough to be near the blast radius. As much as possible, blind side cops when firing to reduce the risk of premature detonation. ** Unlike its real life incarnation, the launcher's rockets do need not travel a minimum distance to arm themselves, and so will detonate upon striking any solid object. Thus be very careful when firing outside windows, close quarters, or indoors, where a single obstruction can cause the rocket to detonate unexpectedly. Available modifications Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 2 |concealment = -3 }} Achievements * Acquiring this achievement is simpler than it sounds if one is playing online with a full and capable crew. If the 3-man team can tackle the heist with little trouble, the player in question can safely bring a Vulcan and HRL-7, and then stay put next to the starting vehicle. Leaving the keyboard alone is the safest option, as one may open fire by mistake and ruin the attempt. * If soloing the heist, the best route to take is towards the roof (by the ladder, left of the entrance) or the portside of the building, as those spots are not too populated or open. Going into the courtyard with the highest detection rate is simply inadvisable. Trivia *The HRL-7 is based on the real-life RPG-7, a Russian anti-tank grenade launcher. The in-game launcher is loaded with PG-7VL HEAT grenades. **The RPG stands for "Hand-Held Antitank Grenade Launcher" translated from Russian and is commonly mistaken for its English classification acronym "Rocket Propelled Grenade". The in-game HRL abbreviation probably stands for "Handheld Rocket Launcher", an indirect translation of the original Russian abbreviation, or "Heavy Rocket Launcher", though this description is factually incorrect as the projectile of the RPG-7 (or any RPG for that matter) is not a rocket, but rather a specialized grenade with integrated propulsion system. ** "РПГ-7 NTБ-137 1975" can be seen stamped on the left side of the handle. "РПГ-7" is a Russian abbreviation for "RPG-7" and "1975" most likely indicates the year the launcher was made. * Unlike the real-world RPG-7, the HRL-7 commands a fairly high price. The RPG-7 is notorious for its low price and ease of acquisition given the right sources, and prices of $1,000 upwards could be considered expensive on the black market. * The HRL-7's grenades does not have stabilizing fins which can be observed when firing the weapon, and on the grenade model itself; this is seemingly contradictory to the launcher's inherently high accuracy; without fins a launched grenade's trajectory is wildly random. * The player character flicks the safety lever of the HRL-7 off when finishing their reload, despite having never locked it back in in the first place. ** Not locking the safety back before reloading violates certain operation safety requirements of the RPG-7 as the lever also doubles as the launcher's hammer, and can cause misfire if not secured prior to loading in a new grenade, especially so when used with the grenade type featured in-game as the warhead has no separate safety pin. * At this point, the HRL-7 is the only DLC weapon to lack unique mods. * No backblast damage is dealt to anyone nor anything standing immediately behind a HRL-wielding player when they fire. Realistically, the exhaust from an RPG-7 would be strong and hot enough to be fatal if the backblast hits a person within a 3-meters radius, hence the operating manual also instructs soldiers not to use it in confined spaces, a fact that the in-game weapon ignores. * The HRL-7 isn't the only weapon capable of killing a fully-armored Skulldozer in a single solid hit. The Thanatos .50 cal and certain explosives (including The Judge equipped with HE Rounds) also have this capability when augmented with skills, perks, and active damage buffs. Regardless, the HRL-7 is unique in its ability to kill a Skulldozer with its raw damage alone. Gallery Payday2 -hd1- rpg-7 menu 1.jpg|Inventory preview of the HRL-7. Payday2 -hd1- rpg-7 holding.jpg|The HRL-7 in-game. Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:OVERKILL Pack Category:Special weapons